9 months
by JanaDiaz
Summary: Full maturity ... is achieved by realizing that you have choices to make. And that is what Rachel Berry learned the day she found out she was Pregnant.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first glee story but i had this idea in my head for long time. I hope you enjoy this first chapter i'll try to upload frequetly. I really enjoyed writing it. Hope you enjoy it too !

I do not own Glee !

Happy Readings (:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1<span>

"_Life is the only art that we are required to practice without preparation, and without being allowed the preliminary trials, the failures and botches, that are essential for the training of a mere beginner. "_

Rachel Berry. Who was this person anyway? Before today, I'd tell you she was this perfectionist who knew from the very beginning that one day you'd see her name shinning in the bright lights of New York. I'd tell you that she knew her life plan since the time she began talking, she was confident and very trustworthy and you might very well add sensible to that list. That other Rachel Berry, the one who got lost in the way from there to now, wouldn't **ever **find herself in this situation, because that other Rachel Berry knew how to make decisions and most definitely knew that underage drinking was inexcusable and out of the question.

So why am I here right now, looking at this pregnancy test, wondering how the hell I got myself in this situation and at the same time trying to figure out who this stranger is… I mean I'm not stupid, I remember that night very clearly. A very stupid Rachel who still couldn't get over her infatuation with one Finn Hudson, found herself going to one of those Jock parties. Yes, those parties with limitless amount of alcohol and idiotic teenagers with active hormones ready to take action. Everything was going well, I decided to wear a very short Gucci dress along with the highest pair of heels I had ever seen. I thought I was on cloud nine because people were looking at me _differently, _guys were doing double takes, people were being kind of nice to me ( if you can count not treating me like a freak than yeah) and Finn's jaw had very much dropped the moment he laid his eyes on me. I knew that he and Quinn were together, but I also knew it was a lie. He didn't love her, at least that's what my mind thought.

So I went. And I may have had a couple of beers…and vodka…and some other things. And Finn did too. Apparently Quinn was being a total bitch to him so he decided that he'd hang out with me for a while ( I mean seriously how pathetic can I get? The guy only comes to me when he fights with his cheerleader) . So the casual drunken hangout ended up in both of us having sex in the guest bedroom. I woke up in the middle of the night all alone and with a headache the size of America. I cried all day after that. not only did I give myself to him, but it was not supposed to be like that at all. So I decided that I'd move on with my life, move on from Finn and his fake golden boy personality. But I never knew that this would be right around the corner, I was too naïve…thinking that I'd be able to get out of unsafe sex completely unscarred.

One month had passed since that night, I tried my best in faking all the hurt I was feeling constantly putting on the best show face the school had ever seen. Finn went back to Quinn of course, and didn't even bother to say hi to me when I saw him in school. I got a text from him the next day apologizing and that we shouldn't have done it because he had a _girlfriend_ and that it was best if we didn't talk to each other anymore. _A text_. I gave my virginity to him for crying out loud! So one month had passed with countless types of humiliation from the usual people, including Finn's poor excuse of a girlfriend and no contact with him whatsoever. So here I'm right now, 17 and pregnant from a guy that didn't even want to look at me in the face. So I cried, and cried…and cried. Hell, I think I cried a century worth of tears. What was I going to do? My fathers? My future? Glee? Life was about to change completely, and not exactly for the best.

After my internal battle in the morning deciding whether or not to come to school today and after throwing up every existent liquid in my body, I decided it would be best to at least try to live life normally for now, counting on the fact that soon everyone would know about my situation things would be far from normal. I've already thought about the telling Finn thing, but just for now I'd rather keep it to myself…I don't need more rejection from him than I already had.

So here I'm walking to the choir room towards glee after a very tedious day. People were looking at me weird, I'm assuming its not the pregnancy because they cant possibly know yet but maybe because I've stopped wearing knee socks and played skirts and animal sweaters all together. I know it might seem weird but discovering I'll be a mom has changed many things in me, and it just doesn't seem right for a mom to look like a school girl, I'm trying normal jeans and t-shirts for now.

"Rachel?" Came Kurt's voice from the chair behind me.

"Yes Kurt?"

" Is something wrong? I mean you haven't talked like your annoying self does since you walked in" I know I shouldn't feel offended by that but really you might as well blame it on the hormones, so I just counted till 10 and shrugged.

"And why are you wearing jeans? I thought your bad taste was unchangeable?" he is _really _starting to annoy me now. Kurt was not my friend and he made that very clear everyday by siding with people against me _just _to make my life a living hell.

" Its none of your business what I wear Kurt" I didn't mean to sound so snappy, but I just couldn't help it. And that's when Quinn bitch decided to speak.

" Hey man-hands, don't talk to him like that, what happened? You realized you're dying 40 and a virgin?" she should have known not to play with my _very _hormonal mouth. If only she knew…

By now mostly everyone except Finn were in the choir room watching as the seen unfolded. The fact that Quinn just called me a virgin when her actual _boyfriend_ took mine…life is very ironic indeed.

"Quinn if I were you I'd keep your mouth shut" Rachel Berry is _not _taking crap from her any more. Oh no.

" What are you going to do Rupaul?" we were both facing each other in the middle of the choir room like two rivals in the arena. The popular cheerleader and the school freak, very cliché may I add.

" I don't know I might just go crazy and kill you"

"Listen up Man-hands, I'm tired of how much of a freak you are, honestly, don't you just realize that _nobody _likes you in this school, we all just endure you because we _have_ to. And do I really have to go on about how pathetic you are going after _my_ boyfriend? He would never want you, _put that in your head_" as much as I know how much that stung, I was about to answer to her when Finn decided to walk through the door with a slushy in his hand.

"Oh Finn, I was just telling Rachel how an amazing boyfriend you are, thank you for bringing me a slushy" and then she _kissed_ him. Right in front of me, and I felt _sick_ and humiliated and I really feel like I could throw up because they boy kissing the cheerleader in front of me is my baby's daddy. Everything was just wrong, and I'm tired of it.

" Quinn, why don't you just ask your _amazing _boyfriend how he cheated on you with me?" there. I said it. Everyone froze, including the Blondie. You couldn't hear a crack in the room and the tension was obviously almost tangible.

" Finn is that true? Please tell me this freak is just having another one of her psychotic delusions" everyone was facing finn now.

" I..Uhh..of course not Quinn, you're my girlfriend…I wouldn't cheat on you with Rachel" the whole time he said that he was looking at me, a look that was almost pained. But honestly I don't care if its painful for him to say that because he already said it and I feel like the tears are going to start at any second. And then there's that feeling in my stomach.

" of course you wouldn't, who would want a loser like Rachel? Now, to prove to everyone in the room that you're _faithful _to me, throw that slushy at Rupaul. Come on Finn, its all I'm asking and then we can go on normally with our lives. Because we love each other right?"

Would he do it? I'm sure that if Finn threw that slushy at me many things were going to change. I know that the baby has nothing to do with our relationship and that even hating me Finn would love this baby, I just wouldn't want my child to be raised by a insecure little boy like him. Before he decided to ignore me and go back to his girlfriend, he _did _say he loved me and we _did _have sex. So how can he act like it meant _nothing _to him right now?

"Uhh.. Quinn I don't think that'd be a good idea, I love you but you know I don't slushy people" he looked very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

" I don't care if you don't, just do it. I have to be able to trust you Finn, how is this relationship going to work if I have doubts that you're cheating on me with man-hands? I have to know you have no feelings for her, so come on, do it"

And suddenly, some players from the football team that were passing by the choir room noticed the commotion and decided to stay to watch. Next thing I know they started screaming "_do it ! Do it ! Do it!"_

I feel sick_. Very sick_. Not just the humiliation sick. All this fighting must not be good for the baby. So maybe I should run. But before I can even think about anything else, _cold corn syrup _is dripping everywhere in my shirt. And I cant see anything, I can just hear their booming laughter echoing through the choir room. And then I can just feel my tears. Tears for what Finn did to me. Tears for my unborn child. Tears for what's become of me. Just tears.

I looked at him right in the eye, and I can see sadness there, that only I could see because I_ truly_ knew Finn Hudson, and he only did it because of the damn reputation. _Peer pressure_. doesn't change the fact that he did it all the same.

"Well done baby, now I know you want nothing to do with treasure tail" she kissed him one more time. The glee kids were all quiet by now and the football players were gone. It was just me facing Finn and Quinn in the center of the room. I cant really find my voice at this point.

"Rachel?" came arties voice. " are you alright? Ignore them, you're better than that you know"

Artie has always been nice towards me, even when most of the glee kids were just _rude._ but I cant really answer him right now because all I can do is look at Finn in the eye and hate him for what he has done. And cry. I'm a mess.

"What's happening here, who did this to you Rachel?" great. Mr. Schue decides to _only_ walk in now.

I still couldn't find my voice though, so Artie decided to answer for me.

"Finn did"

"Finn, why would you do this to your teammate? What's gotten in to you?

I really wanted to hear what he was about to say, but suddenly I was hit with a huge amount of pain in my stomach._ so much pain. _Oh my god. it's the baby. _Oh my good. I'm losing it aren't I?_

And the most surprising part of it was that it was Finn who came to my aid. he_ just humiliated_ me in front of everyone for crying out loud! If I wasnt in so much pain and so damn scared Im sure I would have told him to not touch me _ever_ again.

"Rachel? Rachel? What's wrong? Rachel?"

Everyone was crowded around me now, but I couldn't talk. I just couldn't. the pain was becoming unbearable. And I'm sure I'm losing my baby and I don't know if I should tell him or not because this will change everything but then again I just don't care anymore. My life was a mess, what's a little bit more of it?

"T-Take me to the hosp-pital.. NOW. I'm pregnant. I'm losing my baby. Hospital. NOW. please!" that's all that left my lips. And it's all it took to make the glee club freeze. From the haze that were my eyes I could see Finn turn pale, but that really was the last thing I saw before everything just blacked out.

* * *

><p>Hope you liked reading that.<p>

REVIEW? :D I want to hear ideas, anything. just revieew.

I'll probably upload soon !

Love, Jane.


	2. Chapter 2

Heeey guys, so I decided to upload this one today as I promissed I'll try to keep uploading frequently. there wont be glee club members on this one, i thought it should be just Rachel and Finn beginning with all the _'apology'_ process they have to go through before they can actually start to be okay (so next chapters will start getting longer!) But you have to know that Rachel wont just forgive him so quickly, And I think she's right. what he did was pretty bad :/ But on with the story ! thanks to those who first revieweddd, that was very appreciated.

Anyway, Hope you enjoy it !

Happy Readings :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 <span>

_People are afraid of themselves, of their own reality; their feelings most of all. People talk about how great love is, but that's bullshit. Love hurts. Feelings are disturbing. People are taught that pain is evil and dangerous. How can they deal with love if they're afraid to feel? Pain is meant to wake us up. People try to hide their pain. But they're wrong. Pain is something to carry, like a radio, you feel your strength in the experience of pain. Its all in how you carry it. That's what matters. Pain is a feeling. Your feelings are a part of you. Your own reality. If you feel ashamed of them, and hide them, you're letting society destroy your reality. You should stand up for your right to feel pain. _

He made me feel pain. You know…_him. _Everything is so confusing right now. I can distinguish the physical pain from the excruciating pain and anger that I'm feeling, but all of those thrown in together and its suddenly very hard to breath. I feel hazy, like in the moment when a child swirls around too many times and they end up not being able to see very well. _A child_. Where is my child? I could very well just open my eyes and find out what's happening around me…but even Rachel Berry gets _scared_. And I am. Because what if I open my eyes and a reality that I don't want to live hits me in the face? There's no walking back from _that_ type of pain now is there? I'm crushed already, and this little living and breathing life inside of me has taught me that I'm never really alone. And I cant deal with this supposed reality if my baby is gone. I just cant. And maybe my actions could be judged as cowardice, but honestly, the first time you bond with your child, even if it's the moment you hear the little heart beat or the small image on the black and white screen, that type of love is instant. Unconditional. And maybe my life is chaotic right now, but this tiny being inside of me is what's helping me keep it together.

"Rachel? Open your eyes sweetie, I know you can hear me, could you open your eyes for your daddy please?" _daddy. _he was here. He knew about everything. And he's worried and I hate the fact that I'm making my dads suffer, so I start to open my eyes slowly.

"Oh darling, we were so worried about you, we got the call from your teacher a couple of hours ago and we came as fast as we could. You're dad went to get some clothes for you. You scared us so much baby" he kissed the top of my head.

The thing with daddy is that we know each other very well, something as much as a pout and we know something is terribly wrong. We are both very discreet people, and we don't tend to show our emotions in public. So the moment daddy saw the tears falling from my eyes, he realized just how scared and fragile I truly was.

"Oh Rachel don't cry…look, we already know…about the reason you're here I mean" _oh my god._ they knew. Why isn't he yelling or screaming or…_something._ and why did he say, 'the reason why you're here' what if there's no more reason? What if? I'm pretty sure I'm hyperventilating by now.

"Rachel breath please! Calm down honey. ..The baby is ok. Everything will be okay. But I need you to breath right now, the doctor will probably be here soon to explain why you felt so much pain, but don't worry about it for now. Deep breaths, come on."

The baby is okay.

The baby is _okay._

_My baby is okay!_

I'm pretty sure these are the most beautiful words that I've heard in a very long time. And now I feel like I can take a breath knowing that the walls aren't going to come down crashing in my back. Maybe everything might be _just _okay.

"Listen honey…when we found out from the doctor about you're pregnancy, we were very much shocked and I wont lie to you, _disappointed _too. We've taught you everything we could so you could one day make the best decisions to reach the brilliant future that you deserve. You're just so _young_ and you've got _so much_ to live. But it's happened, and there's nothing to be done now. And we are a family, and when one of us is in need we go through it together. Because if you're in this situation now it must have been also me and you're dad's fault…maybe we didn't teach you enough…"

"No daddy, you did nothing wrong, you are amazing fathers…" I cant believe he's trying to put the faults of my actions on themselves.

"Shh Rachel, let me finish. We might have been disappointed. But you're the most important person in our lives, and we would never leave you when you most need us. We'll be here every step of the way and we'll support you no matter what. We love you dearly you know that?" by now we were both crying and hugging and maybe I was right, things could be okay for a while. Because I had an amazing family who'd support me…and nothing else matters.

"I love you too daddy" he smiled.

"Now now, lets stop with all the crying here. There's someone who wants to speak with you honey, I'll go down to the first floor to get some coffee. If you need _anything _or if you feel anything press the red button on the left. I wont take long"

And the moment daddy left _he_ walked in. seriously? I know I have been obsessive with anything that had to do with Finn Hudson but that slushy was the last straw. I'd like to keep whatever dignity I have left, even when most of it went away the moment I trusted him with the last thing I had.

" what are you doing here?" I asked coldly.

"Look Rachel…I-"

"No Finn. You don't get to explain yourself this time. Because I wont fall for your games again. I've had enough. I never thought you'd make me feel this way you know? I literally gave you my heart and you stepped on it like the common ground you walk on. And for what? You're stupid reputation? Keep your damn reputation. But stay the hell away from me." I knew I was yelling by now, but I couldn't help it, I had been keeping this inside for too long…I just needed to get it out.

Even with all of my protests he sat on the chair next to me and began talking,

"You can hate me all you want right now. You don't need to speak to me ever again if you don't want to, I get it, I screwed up big time. And you know what? I cant think of _anything _that doesn't have to do with you and I cant feel anything rather than this guilt…its taking over all my feelings rach. I'm guilty_, all the time_. Because I know that what I did was unforgivable. And to know that you could have almost lost the baby because of what I d-." wait. _What._

" what are you talking about Finn?"

" Rachel, everyone already knows by now. You said it before you passed out. You might not remember but I know. And I also know I'm in no position to feel hurt over anything, specially after I did to you, but the fact that you weren't going to tell me just hurts Rach. Because I know this baby is mine. And since the time you fainted I had to get used to the idea that I'm going to be a father but at the same time maybe I wouldn't. it was awful. Were you even planning on telling me? Ever?"

"Maybe I wasn't Finn. Because right the next day after I gave my _virginity _to you, you couldn't even stop to actually talk to me and you decided that telling me we wouldn't see each other anymore through a text was appropriate. Do you know how much that hurts Finn? How did you expect me to tell you I'm expecting your baby when you couldn't even have the decency to speak to me properly? Please enlighten me here."

Out of nowhere Finn put his hand on my stomach and looked at me with tear filled eyes. Finn crying? I wanted to tell him to back off but I was far too shocked yet at the same time_… I liked it. _Maybe its just that he's referring to the baby and its so sweet and cute and…

_No Rachel, don't fall for this, its just his games, you'll get hurt again._

"I'm _so sorry _okay? And I'll keep saying sorry and maybe sorry wont ever really be enough for the way I've treated you but I just need you to know that _I am sorry_. You were unconscious for three hours Rach, and it was the longest three hours of my life because they couldn't tell if the baby would be okay and you wouldn't wake up and I would never really forgive myself If anything happened. I'm going to take care of you and this baby Rachel, just give me another chance, I can get on my knees and beg… I'll do whatever it takes for you to let me prove to you that I was just being stupid and that popularity is not the only thing in life, family is. I can shout it out loud in front of everyone in school if you want"

"Finn you don't have to do anything, I'm not going to suddenly forgive everything you have done because now that you know I'm pregnant you decide to look at me. When I found out I was pregnant if there was one thing I knew was that I wouldn't use this baby to keep you like other girls do. You're the father, you have rights, I'm aware of that. But that doesn't mean we'll be together, you hurt me too much"

"Look..just- Just let me be here okay? I'm not asking for anything else. You can hate me all you want. But I want to take responsibility too Rachel, I know what its like to be raised without a father and I don't want that for our baby"

I couldn't deny how my heart skipped a beat every time he said _our baby.._

**Focus Rachel !**

"Don't worry Finn, I wont hide your own child from you, if its that what you're worried about, then just don't. lets just try to be civil towards each other for the sake of the baby, its not her or his fault all the things we've done. Can you just…go now? I feel like I need to be alone. Its been a long day and I'm tired.

Just when Finn was about to answer a man that looked to be in his mid - forties walked in holding a folder in his hand.

"Rachel Berry?"

"Yes that's me"

"I'm your doctor, its nice to meet you. I've talked to your fathers earlier but they wanted me to pass by and explain to you what happened and I also would like to do some last check ups to see everything is okay." he paused for a second, looked at the strange machines next to the bed and after scribbling something down kept talking.

"So Rachel, what happed was that the beginning of the pregnancy is already considered to be risky for any woman and that's when we tend to tell them to be extra careful. I believe that you were starting to initiate the process of a stress induced miscarriage. Luckily though, you made it to the hospital fast and we were able to stop it before it got too out of hand. Everything is stable now, but I'd still like for you to keep in mind that you shouldn't spend too much time on your feet, a healthy died is essential and don't forget to take all the vitamins that will be prescript to you before you leave the hospital. And please, no stress okay? Being calm during the pregnancy helps prevent many other things in the future" I was going respond but Finn beat me to it.

"Don't worry Doc, I'll make sure she doesn't get stressed and follows all the stuff you said she had to do. Anything to keep her and the baby healthy. And thank you, I don't know what I'd do if anything had happened" he shook hands with the doctor and soon he was out the door.

_Focus Rachel, the fact that he said that doesn't mean anything. Even if you want to erupt with happy tears you must keep it together. What if its all lies? I cant trust him just yet. But I have to admit that he's being amazing…stop !_

Finn soon came back to the chair next to me " Rachel? _I am sorry_. Like seriously." and then he started _crying_. What the hell?

So I consoled him for a while before he could calm down. The old Rachel berry would have melted at the sight of Finn laying on the bed next to her like that, but this Rachel is far less emotive. I could understand him you know? I really could. I mean I was still angry and hurt. But I cant always be like that for ever, he is the baby's father and we'll be connected forever. And even if maybe what he did was unforgivable, people just make mistakes right? And all the things he said is a start. I can see that. It doesn't mean we'll be all smiles next time we see each other. But it's a start. A beginning. And new beginnings are always good. Right?

And the thing about new beginnings is that you never know for sure if they'll turn out to be good or bad, you just know you're turning the page. You might be jumping in the unknown, but I guess life's made up of that. Risks. So that's got me wondering, what is tomorrow going to be like? Will he be with Quinn? Will he act like he said he would? How are people in glee going to treat me now that they now? The whole _school_ knows…its not going to be easy, I know that already. But I'm Rachel Berry and I'm not going down without a fight.

* * *

><p>Hope you liiked that! reviewwww. leave your opinion please, it helps me improove.<p>

next update very soon !

thankyouuu,

love, Jane. 3


	3. Chapter 3

Heey guys, First I want to thank everyone who revieweddd, that made me so damn happy (: Thanks to all the story alerts also ! I was supposed to Update yesterday but didn't have internet. So this chapter is more of a bonding chapter between Rachel and Finn, it has to start somewhere right? its Finchel fic after all ! :)

Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Happy Readings :)

Jane 3

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3<span>

_The longer I live, the more I realize the impact of attitude on life. Attitude, to me, is more important than facts. It is more important than the past, the education, the money, than circumstances, than failure, than successes, than what other people think or say or do. It is more important than appearance, giftedness or skill. It will make or break a company... a church... a home. The remarkable thing is we have a choice everyday regarding the attitude we will embrace for that day. We cannot change our past... we cannot change the fact that people will act in a certain way. We cannot change the inevitable. The only thing we can do is play on the one string we have, and that is our attitude. I am convinced that life is 10% what happens to me and 90% of how I react to it. And so it is with you... we are in charge of our Attitudes._

I will be in charge of my attitude when I walk through the halls of McKinley today...and no matter what they say or what they do, I will raise my head and keep walking. I can do it right? I'm Rachel Berry, I've done this a million times before, I've suffered from the most horrid varieties of humiliation in these corridors and yet I could always show them that _it didn't matter_, that they were brainless _neanderthals _and that none of that would affect me in any shape or form. so why is it that I've been sitting here inside the car for the past half hour and I'll I can think about is how will people react to my pregnancy? The school freak-diva who could shout out to the world that she'd be a star in the future? It's almost as if I'm asking for their acceptance. Except that I am doing exactly that. and its_ pathetic _really, I've always been a very independent girl and I don't want to become this fragile, scared and acceptance seeker person like most girls in High School. Specially now.

So with a very new found determination, I hopped out of the car and headed towards school. As my movements become more prolonged I could see just how exhausted I truly was. Yesterday was very eventful, nothing like I expected at all. It had been one hell of an emotional Roller coaster. They discharged me at night, some hours later after I woke up. Finn wouldn't leave, even though I had told him for the billionth time that everything would be fine and every time I'd tell him to go home and get some rest he'd shoot me down right away mumbling something along the lines of "what kind of father would I be if I left you and my kid here to sleep?" and "I'm not stepping out of this hospital until you do Rach" I have to admit that at the time his attitude was very noble and considerate, but when I got home and Finn wouldn't leave me alone texting every 5 seconds to know if everything was alright it became down right _annoying_. You might think that I'm being awful right now but truth be told, I'm still hurt about his previous actions and although I would certainly _never_ admit it out loud, I still have feelings for him and this revitalization of our old proximity is just being too much for me. I mean I know myself, and If Finn keeps acting all worried and compassionate about this pregnancy I'll fall deeply for his charms again and if something bad was to happen out of his doings it would most definitely destroy me.

As I entered the hallways I could already notice the stares and whispers and even those who'd scream 'preggers' out loud_. focus rachel, you don't care remember? _so I kept walking towards my locker like any other day. and honestly? the last person I wanted to see there was one Quinn Febray. this was _bound_ to be a bad morning.

"Good morning preggers, did you have fun trying to steal my boyfriend? along with the rest of the things you'd wish you had from me?" she spat at me.

"Quinn the world does not revolve around you, I could care less about your life and your boyfriend. keep him. whatever. Could you leave now?" I answered tediously. Even though the last part was a lie, a lie that sometimes I couldnt even admit to myself...but _anyway_, the last thing on my mind was Quinn. she is awfully self centered. and that just _pisses me off._

"Oh my. Poor Rachel. I never thought you'd go to such extremes, going as far as turning into a slut to steal someone else's man. Don't you see that me and Finn will stay together? We'll have a beautiful home and a family Rachel. and you'll always be the girl who'd obsess over him in high school. do you think he cares about this pregnancy? I doubt its even his...as far as I know sluts don't usually know these things"

"HEY! Quinn, stop it!" _Finn? okay now I know this morning will definitely hold new surprises._

"Stop what? I'm trying to be nice to her Finn, Man-hands needs to realize her place, that way she wont be called so much of a freak all the time. and why do you care? you're my boyfriend remember? and I've already told you that Preggers probably made up your paternity just because she knows you'd never want her. Use your brain Finn"

"Look Quinn...just _stop_ okay? I'm done with you trying to make me think that popularity is all that matters and being mean to people is totally cool. **bullshit**! stop trying to change me, you know I'm not that guy. and I was stupid enough to try and be someone else. The point is Rachel _is _having my kid and I'm not gonna have you being mean to her all the time because it makes you feel good about yourself."

"Are you implying that you'd choose _her_ over me?"

"I... I didnt want to have this conversation in the hallway, but you left me no choice. let's be real here quinn, you care more about running for junior prom queen and king more than anything and if it wasnt for that you'd have dumped me already. Is that all you care about, cant you_ feel anything ever_? you know... whatever, just leave Rachel alone and you'll get your damn crown alright?" I saw a flash of hurt cross quinn's face before she turned her full bitch stare towards me.

"Okay man-hands, if you're thinking that you've won this, you're wrong. you may have Finn wrapped in your man fingers but just know that he's still my boyfriend. _so keep your paws off him._I'll try my best to ignore your existance, but honestly you're _nobody _so it shouldnt be too hard" and just like that she was gone.

"Hey Rach, dont listen to what she said. none if it Is true, even if she wont admit it she is hurting and its my fault. and Even though our relantionship wasnt on the best of terms it wasnt my right to do that to her...so i get it. but it doesnt mean I'll let her treat you like crap because she think's its fun, try not to stress yourself and I'll deal with Quinn"

"I appreciate that Finn, but even though its very Irrational to say this since we've already made the mistake and I'm _already pregnant_... but I dont want to be the source of the fight between you and Quinn. I've never liked her, I torelated her because of glee club but I wouldnt wish this upon my biggest enemy..and besides you told me you loved her..."

ouch, saying that out loud hurt more that it should have. _focus rachel. He's here for the baby. you dont care if he loves quinn. focus._

"I dont know if I feel like that anymore Rach..."

_Uh.. Awkward._

"I dont think it's appropriate for you to discuss your relationship with me Finn..." _even though my heart is doing backflips._

"Uh sorry, you're right. anyway, before the whole Quinn thing happened I was coming here to give you something"

"and what is that?" and instead of answering he took a pair of little red baby shoes from his bag.

"When i was a baby, right when my mom had me, while my grandparents visited the hospital they gave me these. They told my mom that they believed in some south american tradition that says that wearing red shoes before leaving the hospital brings good luck for the baby. I've kept it as a memory of my grandparents. I want our baby to have it Rach,It would mean a lot to me."

I really didnt want to cry. I made a deal with myself that building walls around my heart when it came to Finn would bring me undeniable protection and i would never find myself in the somber state I was a couple of weeks ago after the 'incident' So i decided to mask my every emotion when it had to do with him, that's why my show faces were impeccable. But now that became _impossible_, he was being so sweet and that gesture was just...beautiful. and I could totally already picture him with our baby in his arms. so the tears just spilled like a damn water fountain.

"Did i say something rach...?"

"No, no of course not..I'm just very emotional right now and that was a very superb though we haven't been the best of friends lately, It makes me happy that you care about the baby that way" he looked hesitant for a second but then seemed as if something clicked in his mind.

"Rach...before you complain about being late to class I want you to know that i get it, you feel furious and I hurt you alot, I know that. But I also want you to know that when I saw you faint in the choir room, my world pretty much stopped right there. and it might seem hard to believe that right now, but you mean so much to me and I threw that away because of some stupid popularity. it might take long before I gain your trust back but im ready to fight for it no matter how long it takes or whatever the cost, because you're worth it rach. _you really are," _then he walked towards his lesson.

_Nice way to leave a person with a shocked expression in the hallway Finn._

_I Should be mad at him. My heart shouldnt be beating so fast and my stomach shouldnt be churning, my body most definitely shouldnt be yearning for his touch...stop it! maybe its just the hormones,I'm really sensitive with all the baby stuff going on. yeah, that's the reason.I dont have feelings for him anymore...Im over him. _

_Im over him right?_

_too bad I knew better._

* * *

><p>The rest of the day had gone without a hitch since the morning, apart from the usual chatter on the school's new pregnant girl, nothing else had happened and before I even realized it, it was time for Glee. For a long time I had thought as the members of that club as my safe harbour. It would be fine going through a day with slushy stained clothes because I had friends who would understand and without a doubt be there for me. But my relationship with the club had been very rocky lately and I don't know how they'd treat me now. When I approached the club's door I found myself just staring from the outside, too afraid to go in.<p>

"Rachel?"

"Finn? why aren't you inside?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing"

"Its just...hard you know? knowing that they know and wondering how they'll treat me. To them I've always been Rachel the broadway obsessed Diva, to them I'm_ not _the girl who gets pregnant at 17...but I guess i'll get over it"

"Hey, don't you remenber what this club is about? acceptance Rach. We accept eachother no matter who we are. and I know that you havent been really close to them lately but when it comes down to it they'd have your back no matter what"

"You really think so?"

"I know so. come on, lets go inside"

"Wait Finn...its...Look I have a sonogram today after school. I'm gonna be honest and say that It wasnt really part of the plan for you to come but I realized that you're part of this just as much as I am and it wouldnt be fair to exclude you from it. so if you want to come after school you can..."

"Of course I want to come, dont ever think for a second that I wont be interested in anything that has to do with our kid rach. I know its hard for you to look me in the face right now and not remember what I did... that's hard for me too you know, seeing you hurt and knowing that it's my fault. But I'm going to earn your forgiveness back Rachel Berry, just you watch and see"

I inwardly smiled.

there was that part of me that_ really_ wanted him to succeed in doing that.

* * *

><p>Glee had been surprisingly tolerable, counting on the fact that all the cheerios were absent. something to do with coach Sylvester having them do another one of her absurdities. None of the glee clubbers had given me any looks or judged me about my situation, they would occasionally pat my back or give me some sympathy looks. It was bearable I guess.<p>

Finn had insisted on driving me in his car to the hospital and after a while I begrudgingly accepted. We had been sitting on the Reception for about 5 minutes and Finn couldn't keep his restlessness to himself. In most cases it was usually the woman who'd constantly over think the situation and presume that there would be something wrong with the baby. and _usually_ the man would be calming her and telling her how everything would be alright. But since everything is out of order in my life I should have assumed that Finn would be the anxious one and I'd be shockingly serene.

"How can you be sure everything is going to be okay Rach? I read in google about all the things that could happen to the F..-was it fetas? anyway so many things could happen. what if our kid has some type of rare disease that transforms it into some type of alien like in that sci-fi movie?"

"Are you trying to freak me out? OK, first of all its a _fetus._ second of all, a baby couldn't possibly turn into an extraterrestrial creature, that's just _ridiculous_. and third, for the millionth time, everything will be okay. Quit worrying, you're just going to make me nervous!"

"Im overeacting. sorry Rach, its just that it's all really new y'know? I thought I wouldnt have to worry about this type of thing for a long time. its a weird feeling, loving someone you dont know and thinking about them all the time. Like i said, its all really new to me"

"It is for me too remenber? and you're just going to make it harder on yourself by thinking negatively. The baby is okay,You'll see "

"_Rachel Berry_?" Finally, I dont think I'd be able to come up with more reasurances.

After the normal beginning procedure and a short exam with the Doctor, we were headed on starting the sonogram. I was already laying on the bed and Finn was sitting next to it, his excitment was very livid and somewhat contagious. I suddenly found myself very eager to see the baby.

and Just like I predicted the moment I heard that faint _da-dum_ of my child's heart, I cried happy tears like i never could before and when the doctor pointed to that spot in the screen It just seemed surreal that there was a baby living there. It's like looking at that suddenly made everything much more realistic.

"That's our baby rach" I looked over at Finn to see him trying to pretend like he wasn't crying. except he completely was.

That look in his eyes that reminded me of the innocence of a boy was the real Finn I knew. The one that didn't care about Social Status or people's opinion. This Finn would never slushy me in the face and would most definitely never hold into an unhappy relationship because it benefits his image. This was just..._Finn. I miss that old Finn. _

_but its never really too late to get it back right?_

"Yeah, Its our baby Finn" I smiled.

_Sometimes, you gotta live these rare happy moments and embrace them with a good attitude. Life's already too hard and we deal with too much hurt and sorrow already, so live these moments...these are the little things that make life worth it you know. you can go back to being mad tomorrow, but things like this only happen once._

* * *

><p>There you go ! I know that was kinda short, but I promise to make next chapter longer. This was more of the beginning of what their relationship will be like throughout the pregnancy. It would be a lie if she forgave him right away, I just don't think it happens like that when someone hurts you that way? but yeah (:<p>

I'll probably upload tomorrow if everything goes according to plan.

PRESS THAT REVIEW BUTTTTON :D

Jane 3


	4. Chapter 4

Heey guys, Here's another one. This is speciallly Romantic for the Finchel lovers out there. I loved writing it and I hope you enjoy reading it. So on with it...

Happy Readings :)

Jane !

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4<span>

_The thing about apologies is that before, when you laid your heart in the line for that special someone you never really realized the risks your were captivating, and that giving that person the autonomy to reach in and take your heart might have been the biggest and most reckless mistake of your life. Because certainly, no enemy could hurt you more than the person that you presented yourself to. So when they mess up and shatter everything you believed to be perfect you become _**cold** _and those _**blissful **_feelings become the pain of remembering a once fortunate past. but then that person decides to __**apologize**__, even after all the damage they've done, and you realize that yes, they might have changed. but there is the doubt, because it could happen again couldn't it? so you end up not knowing what to do. because apologies could very well be another chance for them to reach out and rip you in half again. You will always have one foot in and one foot out, never too sure, __**always afraid to make the same mistakes**__. but could anyone live like that? yes, that's the thing about apologies, they can be _**dangerous**_ because they could break you but at the same time give you the opportunity to heal and start over. but sometimes when you're too broken you just don't know whether or not to take the risk._

"Finn are you ready to perform your song?"

"Yeah I am. Um..I want to dedicate this to someone especial. and listen to the words, I mean all of it" _My heart went into frenzy mode. did he mean me? no. dont be silly, it could be his girlfriend right? I guess we'll have to find out._

Puck took his guitar and joined Finn in the center of the room, both sitting in stools. Suddenly a very familiar melody hit the air, Finn fixed his eyes on mine and began singing.

_Oh I had alot to say_

_Was thinking on my time away_

_I miss you and things weren't the same_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things i said to you_

_And i know i can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And i just wanted to say i'm sorry._

_This time i think i'm to blame_

_It's harder to get through the days_

_We get older and blame turns to shame_

_'Cause everything inside it never comes out right_

_And when i see you cry it makes me wanna die._

_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things i said to you_

_And i know i can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And i just wanted to say i'm sorry._

_Every single day i think about how we came all this way_

_The sleepless nights and the tears you cried_

_It's never too late to make it right_

_Oh yeah Sorry!_

_I'm sorry i'm bad, i'm sorry you're blue_

_I'm sorry about all the things i said to you_

_And i know i can't take it back_

_I love how you kiss, i love all your sounds_

_And baby the way you make my world go 'round_

_And i just wanted to say i'm sorry._

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry baby._

_I'm sorry._

by the time they were finished my heart had done numerous acrobatics. _He was apologizing, that song was for me. _but the lyrics were so..intimate. not something someone would sing to anyone unless apologizing to his girlfriend. a girlfriend that I could feel burning holes in to my back right now.

"That was a great song Finn, you nailed it!"

"Thanks " he still didnt stop looking at me._ god, I shouldn't be feeling nervous. it was just Finn._

After everyone was dismissed I subtly picked up all of my things and began walking to my locker but became to a sudden halt when I felt a hand hold me back.

"Rach, did you like the song? you know it was for you." _of course I do._

_My heart should not be having a theatrical response right now._

"It was a beautiful song and very well performed. but Look...its just not right Finn, you have a girlfriend. and as much as I loath her you shouldnt be saying those things directed at me in a song in front of everyone" _even though I loved every minute of it._

_"_Forget about anything else, forget about the words, just think about the main idea Rach. your forgiveness. when I said I was going to work hard for it I meant it. Don't say anything right now. Very soon you'll know exactly how much I mean it." and then he walked away.

_what? what was that about? you'll know exactly how much I mean it?_

I decided to ignore Finn's mystery for now or else it would eat up my brain, instead I focused on reaching my car to get home. It had been another one of those eventful days, those that have been happening alot lately may I add. What's with Finn serenading to me in Glee? I know me, I feel thrilled and the pull i had towards him is awfully stronger now. But every time I try to think about forgiving him and getting over whatever happened, there's always that part of my brain that previously decided to neglect how much he hurt me that would resurface, bringing back many reasons to why it would be better to keep things this way.

Sighing, I realized I was already in front of my house. getting out of the car, I still couldn't help but wonder what Finn was talking about. As I walked to the front porch, I could see different colors shinning from the door. When I finally reached it, there was a note and a rose next to it.

_Do you know just how special you are,_

_How you effortlessly light up a room,_

_That you sweep into a person's life_

_And subtly replace all the gloom._

_When was the last time someone said they loved you_

_Cause you should hear it every day_

_And just in case you didn't know this,_

_Let me be the first to say..._

Finn. he had done this_. oh my god._

Very intrigued, I opened the door to find another one of those notes laying there, along with another rose. and upon looking up further I saw a trail going up the stairs to my room. My heart was ready to leap out of my throat. _he is doing this for me. _and already I could feel the tears tingling from the back of my eyes.

Curiosity taking the best of me I began looking at the notes.

_You're beautiful_

_In a way that words cannot express_

walking further along the trail I found yet another rose along with another note.

_You're beautiful_

_Cause you're nothing like the rest_

I had long given up on not crying by now. _Nobody ever did any type of romantic gesture like this to me_.

The following note read-

_You're beautiful_

_And so are all the things you do_

_You're beautiful_

_So please just keep on being you._

I had four roses already and my face could very well be compared to a water fountain._ hormones._

Following the trail I picked up the next one realizing that the following notes were in another color.

_I love your laugh_

_and the way you use stars under your name._

Going up the stais I picked up another one that was stuck on the step.

_Your voice is my favorite sound in the world._

_and I love when your brown eyes look up to mine like nobody else's does._

I cant believe this is happening. Finn was never the type of guy to do romantic gestures and when he told me he'd apologize I never knew how serious he was taking it.

_I love how you used to sing to me on the phone _

_before I went to sleep and I would always _

_dream of you and your smile._

I smiled widely at this one. Finn always had trouble sleeping and he would always ask me to sing to him over the phone, he'd always end up falling asleep.

_I love how I instantly knew I loved you_

_right the first time I kissed you._

Oh god. I know Im stepping in dangerous terriotaty letting myself enjoy this and slowly opening my heart to Finn again, but i cant help it. What I'm feeling right now is beyond what words can describe. The last one I saw was stuck to my door.

_I love everything about you._

_and I always will._

_I'm sorry for everything I've done._

_but you should really know that_

_you're beautiful in every single way._

_and I'll love you until the last rose you find dies._

I opened the door to find a Plastic rose laying in my bed. It is very cliche, but it was beautiful. Finn had just told me he'd always love me, and suddenly all those bitter feelings were delicately dissolving into love. Suddenly the room was engulfed with Finn's voice and there he was standing at the door.

_Highway run into the midnight sun_

_Wheels go round and round you're on my mind_

He winked at me, encouraging me to start singing my part.

_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight_

_Sending all my love along the wire_

Our voices blended together perfectly, causing a breathtaking melody to echo through the room.

_They say that the road_

_ain't no place to start a family_

_Right down the line it's been you and me_

_And loving a music man_

_ain't always what it's supposed to be_

so many memories were flooding through my brain at this very second but at the same time all I could see was him. only him.

_Oh boy you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Circus life under the big top world_

_We all need the clowns to make us smile_

_ooooh through space and time (through space and time)_

_Always another show wondering where I am lost without you_

_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair_

_Two strangers learn to fall in love again_

_I get the joy of rediscovering you_

_Oh girl you stand by me_

_I'm forever yours faithfully_

_Ooooh faithfully_

_faithfully ... I'm still yours_

_Oooooh I'm still yours_

_Oooh... I'm still yours_

This was absolutely the most beautiful closure for the most beautiful moment.

_Faithfully._

* * *

><p>We had been laying in my bad for about an hour now, both just enjoying each other's presence. I was too afraid to speak, to afraid to break the splendor of what he had done. Too afraid to think about what all of this meant for him and for me, for our future even. Its the type of moment where you just say "to hell with everything" and you enjoy it thoroughly.<p>

"Finn?"

"Hmm?"

"That was amazing. I- I dont know what to say." he turned to face me then.

"Say that you forgive me, because I really am sorry Rachel. and it might have been stupid to do this thinking you'd forgive me but I had to take a chance I couldnt just sit around waiting for you to just walk alway from me forever. you mean too much to me Rach"

"I forgive you"

"I know that- what?" he looked bewildered.

"I forgive you"

"Are you serious?

"Very. what you did was amazing, you spend the time putting all of it together. And now i can see you made a mistake, but you regret it. so I forgive you."

"Have I told you how amazing you are?" I smiled.

"I don't remeber you mentioning it" he chuckled.

"I guess I'll have to post notes in your house everyday then. Because you have to always know how amazing, beautiful, selfless and talented you are. I'm always going to be here to remind you of that."

"Finn...but..Like i said before, as much as my feelings for you are strong, I wouldnt do this to anyone else again. what about Quinn?"

"I talked to her yesterday. She isn't my girlfriend anymore. Look rach, dont worry about her and dont feel bad either, she didnt care about me, all she cared about was to win that title. She already has another guy in her wing"

"You broke up yesterday. that was fast..."

"Like i said, she didnt care about me. But you...you always made sure to tell me that i was capable of things Rach and you believed in me. and I threw that away-

"Let's not talk about the past anymore" and then I kissed him._ I kissed him_.

The truth is I already forgave Finn a long time ago, right when I saw that he had truly regretted what he had done. But I was afraid that I was just going to throw myself in all of the pain again so I pulled back. but now, this...Its better to live a life with the person you love and sometiemes have ups and downs than choose safely, living without love but at the same time not living at all. I had already made my decision.

His hand travelled to the bump in my stomach and he stopped there.

"Wow, I didnt realise before how much your stomach grew Rach. It's so strange but at the same time awesome to know our kid is growing there y'know?"

"Yes I know what you mean. Most of the time I can feel movements inside my stomach, the doctor said it was normal for woman to feel it like that. Its strange feeling someone there, but its beautiful"

"That's not fair, when do i get to feel those stuff?" I laughed.

"I think it's going to take longer before the baby has enough strength to kick Finn" he pouted.

"Do you think it's a boy or a girl?" he asked.

"I dont know, I think it's a boy. what would you like?"

"Either way is fine with me, we'll love it the same. But having a girl would sure mean kicking boys asses in the future"

"Oh so you're going to be one of those over protective fathers?"

"If she comes with the beauty of her mother, Shit rach...I'll need the army to escort her to school so there wont be boys all over her"

"Are you trying to lure me in with your charms and words Hudson?"

"Is it working?"

"Might be"

"Good"

Yes, _the other thing about apologies is that when they work they give you what you had and more._

* * *

><p><em>Revieeew? :)<em>

_ thankyouuu awesome readers!_

_uploading again pretty soon._

_Jane !_


	5. Chapter 5

I'M SORRRRRRY, To anyone reading, I was supposed to upload a long time ago but had huge personal problems so I didn't even come close to a computer these days. I promise to be better now, Thank you all for the story alerts & reviews, amazing :) after you read this chapter I want your opinion on what should happen, I think it would be fun to have more things you'd like to read on the plot!

Happy Readinnnngs ! & Leave your Opinion and Ideas!

Jane !

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 5<em>

_There comes a moment in you're life when you realize that you're happy. Its that type of happiness that is completely incomprehensible because it might be the one in the middle of the storm. you're unsure and you understand those blissful feelings, but there's still a monsoon occuring outside your door. You can try to ignore it, close your eyes for some time, but not forever and eventually you have to face it again. but you're afraid, terrified that your happiness is not going to survive the conflict. Its normal to feel that way you know. Its just that once you've felt that authentic ecstasy, the realistic smiles,the cheerfulness and you lose it...the damaging repercussions could be endless._

"Finn, are you sure it's a good idea for me to visit your're mom right now? I mean...you told her about the pregnancy last week...she's still probably infuriated that we've kept it from her for almost 4 months and...I'm scared ok? what if she hates me?" He removed one of his hands from the steering wheel to grasp mine gently.

"Rach, we've been through this. She is not going to hate you, that's impossible. she was upset at first because well, its not everyday that her only son tells her he'll be a teen dad, but I gave her time, she's probably calmer by now...It just doesn't make sence that she didnt meet you yet" I sighed.

"I know that...its just that I've been stressed lately you know? Everything is so out of place. I can't have my normal food habits, I can't sleep properly, My clothes don't fit me...and to top it off Santana and Quinn have made their life mission to torment me in glee club. I'm just scared that your mom not liking me will be something else I'll have to worry about"

I finished my admission with another exhalation. Although having Finn in my life has proven to be undoubtedly incredible, It still didn't change the fact that the world seemed to be spinning in another direction. Lately I've been disgustingly obsessed with eating meat, At first I passed it off as all the pregnancy madness but as time progressed I realized just how much I craved eating it and being vegan for so long it had been completely mortifying. And then there's the fact that I've developed some type of Insomnia, It takes a lot of singing and story telling through the phone on Finn's part to get me to sleep but lately he has been sleeping in the house, I mean I'm already pregnant right? and lastly, my clothes do not fit anymore. The increasing bulge of my stomach doesn't seem to cling to any type of fabric on the right way and despite the fact that Finn calls it "beautiful" I find it nowhere near attractive.

"Babe, I've told you a million times that all of those things are normal, the doc said it would get better with time remember? and you know I've told Quinn and Santana to back off, and the glee club understands that too, they've been more supportive. but those two are just who they are rach, ignore them, you're better than that and you know it"

"You're awfully cute when you're trying to soothe me you know?" he snorted.

"Cute? you have the sexiest guy at school completely in love with you and you rate me as cute? that hurts rach" he winked.

"You're exceedingly self absorbsed you know that ? does that ever turn off?"

"If that didn't turn you on all the time, I think I would turn it off yes" He smirked.

I blushed a deep scarlet. My hormones have been ridiculously wild lately and even if I had promised to myself that after I found out about the pregnancy I would not have sex with anyone else for a long time, I just couldn't help it. so we've been engaged in certain...activities. Finn's toned body is one of the main resons for my psychotic behavior and in the end I have to give myself in to the temptation. At first he was utterly shocked, he had been sleeping at my house in the guest bedroom and I had woken up with a set of hormones ranging and burning me on the inside, so I basically _attacked_ him. After that it became harder and harder to keep myself away from him, I have to control myself not to jump him _all the time._

"You're cute when you're shy Rach" he laughed.

"I don't see where this situation is funny, I feel like there's something taking over my actions for most of the time. Real Rachel wouldn't ever...you know, assault you_ all the damn time."_

"Babe there's nothing to be ashamed of. We've made a baby haven't we? I think we're meant to be past all of that. and Besides, I love your hormones, they act in my favor most of the time"

"Maybe soon enough my hormones will fight against your schemes of seduction towards your innocent girlfriend" he laughed loud this time.

"My schemes of seduction? please! you're the one trying to seduce me all the time. and I don't think you're innocet Rach. Remenber last night when yo-"

"FINN! its highly inappropriate for you to say whatever you were about to say. what if the baby hears you?"

"I don't think the baby would know what we're talking about, you're just using that as an excuse to get away from the subject about how you're not so innocent"

"sometimes you can be _so annoying_."

"You love it" I smiled.

* * *

><p>After a couple of stops along the way because of either the baby resting on my bladder and making me have multiple runs to filthy public toilets or the intense need to make out with Finn, we've finally arrived at his house.<p>

We were currently ringing the bell of the Hudson household and I couldn't keep myself from twitching all the time. Finn kept repeating circular patters with his thumb on my hands and even though that usually had me calmed down in no time, It feels as if nothing was going to work. This was a big deal for me, even though Finn had reassured me numerous times that his mother wouldnt loath me, I still couldnt stop myself from being tense. She was about to be a part of my life for a long time and not having a good relationship with her would be completely atrocious.

abruptly the door opened, revealing a short black haired woman that resemblances Finn in a lot of ways, and as soon as her eyes landed on us she smiled radiantly.

_Maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all._

"Finn,Rachel! come in, I've been waiting for you two"

"Sorry mom, Mrs Berry here had to pee every 5 seconds"

"HEY! I told you the baby is sleeping on my bladder" Carole's unexpected laughter filled the air. we followed her into the living room where bright, sunny colors came together to form a joyful atmosphere.

"I know how that feels, the constant peeing, the cravings, the hormones, its...something. You shouldn't be so insensitive Finn" she winked at me.

"Finally someone who understands!" _wow. this was off to a pleasant start._

Carole looked hesitant for a second but subsequently grabbed my hands and started to talk like she was about to reveal something very intimate and important.

"Rachel Honey, I'ts so nice to meet you. Finn always talks a lot about you and its great to finally see how right he was when he said you were so beautiful...I know this isnt easy right now...I might have been very upset when Finn told me but you have to try and understand that Finn... he was always my little boy and to know he is about to become a father...its not easy. But i want you to know that i'll be here for you two, because raising Finn by myself has taught me that no one should go through it alone. Its not an easy rode you'll follow, but I can promise we'll go through everything as a family. because you've become part of my family now Rachel, and i just really need you to know that "

After Carole's brief speech, I've come to the realization of how the tears were spilling out of my eyes, along with hers. It was just new to me, having a mother figure to support me throughout something like this. I mean my dads are amazing, always have been but I've always missed the presence of a woman in my life.

"Thank you Carole, it means the world to me that you feel that way" she smiled.

"So, how's everything going with this baby? have you guys been to all the doctor's appointment?"

"Yes, we have another one next week, Your son can hardly contain his eagerness" I mocked.

"We get to see if its like a boy or a girl mom, we've been waiting forever, of course I'm excited!" we both laughed at Finn's boyish enthusiasm.

"I'm sure you are honey, now how about we get you three something to eat? you're eating for two Rachel, Im sure you're definitely hungry by now, I'll go set something up in the Kitchen, it wont take long"

When Carole had completely left the room, Finn efortlessly pulled me into his lap and began rubbing my back gently.

"See? I told you it was going to be okay. She likes you rach" he pressed his lips at the top of my head.

"Your mom is lovely Finn, I was prepared to have my head bitten off by a very angry Carole, but she was so amazing. we're very luc-Oh!" I stopped abruptly.

"Rachel what's wrong? are you okay?"

I wordlessly placed both of his hands on my stomach and watched as realization dawned on him as the next little kick filled us with exultation.

"This is _amazing_ babe, wow! I...wow" I smiled at his ecstatic expression.

"I think someone has decided to greet their daddy for the first time" His breath caught as I voiced the words that made everything more surreal about this situation. the fact that we were about to become _mommy and daddy_ to someone, its terrifying but exquisite at the same time.

"Hey Rach...thanks."

"For what?"

"For being part of my life"

* * *

><p>Lunch with Carole had been utterly amazing, contrary to my prior belief. She had been caring and sweet and...<em>a mother<em>. We had talked about numerous things from school, the baby the future and so on. Any uncertainty I might have had towards this woman had completely vanished. After the visit to carol's Finn had taken me to a restaurant downtown later that evening and we had shared a wonderful time together, completely at ease with ourselves. For the first time that night I was able to sleep serenely, all the worries and stress that had kept me up countless times were neglected. It was a very good day indeed.

Sadly, everything has an ending and soon enough It was time for another day at McKinley. Although the entire school was clearly aware of my situation, walking those halls never seized to be arduous. The gossip had alleviated a little along the three months that had passed but there was still the cold stares and the casual whispers. And although I had a remarkable time the day before and I was starting to believe there would be some unexpected normalcy throughout my pregnancy, I couldn't ignore that feeling at the pit of my stomach that something wasn't right. A presentiment.

_maybe you're just scared because granting your situation, you're happy. You know that everything might be okay so you're scared that something is going to come along and shatter it. you're just being routinely insecure._

I kept chanting those words in my head, I was just being insecure right? I tried shrugging the feeling off. worrying is like standing in the sun with an umbrella waiting for it to rain. completely useless.

_Maybe seeing Finn might ease some of this nerves._

Surprisingly, he was nowhere to be seen. Finn's outlandish tall figure usually made it very easy to spot him. I looked everywhere he would be but still, nothing. With that doubtful feeling returning to my stomach and nervous knots tying up in my back I decided to stop searching for Finn and head to Glee. he might be talking to a friend.

_He doesn't have to be glued at your hip all the time, calm down._

Walking inside glee, everything seemed to be remotely costumary except for the fact that Finn was still gone._ strange, he's usually here in time._

"Rachel! I had this marvelous Idea yesterday. I began coming up with new outfits based on Streisand for the little princess! it's going to be cute yet classy and chic. she'll look superb!" Kurt's voice chimed through the choir room.

"Kurt, they don't even know if it's a girl yet, and besides I dont think babies are supossed to look chic, dont they just want to be comfortable?" said Mercedes.

"Oh my gaga, your lack of fashion is damaging my ear canal Mercedes! I was fashionable from the womb, baby Berry cannot walk...or sleep... I dont know, whatever babies do, I wont let it do it with hurrendous clothes!"

I was about to voice my input on my child's future wardrobe when I felt the morning sickness creeping up my throat, making me sprint to the bathroom with a hand over my mouth. _ugh, I thought I wouldn't get this anymore...it has been so long._

After the repulsive and unexpected event of the morning sickness was over and my mouth was washed and rinsed I was gloomily headed to glee club, the unpleasant presentiment still there.

I was about to turn the corner but stopped dead in my tracks as a very familiar voice filled my ears. Turning around subtly, I was appallingly shocked at the scene before me. Santana's arms were draped all over Finn's chest as she seductively spoke very close to his face. Something about the situation was telling me that the earlier presentiment wasn't a bluff. _This is not good, not good at all._

"Come on Finn, admit that you just used her and now you're only with her because you fucked up and knocked her up. she's a _loser_ Finn, and you know that. Maybe her granny clothes turned you on because of some delirious fantasy that I seriously cant understand, Man-hands has nothing compared to me. You want me Finn, I can totally tell"

"Santana! N-"

"Shut up, you dont have to say anything. Let's just have some fun alright?" she pushed him in the janitor's closet. both still oblivious that I was standing there the entire time.

_sometimes, when you're undeniably happy, the storm doesnt give you a chance to hide, it opens your door and floods every fragment of the once pleasurable environment. will you fight against the current or drown with it?_

* * *

><p>CLIFFHANGERRRRRRR. gotta love. (:<p>

Now, I have some ideas in my mind on the next chapter but I want your ideas and opinions etc... what would happen after that? It will seriously be awesome getting new ideas from you guys !

Anyway, don't hate Finnosence! Santana is kind of bitch. I love her, but it doesn't change the fact that she is. so, god knows what she's up to this time :/

.REVIEW. The future of this story might be up to youuuu. (:

hasta luego !

JANE. 3


	6. Chapter 6

Heey people, first of all. SORRY SORRY SORRY. million times SORRRY. I was meant to upload a looong time ago but i was having a hard time coming up with ideas that would decide the future of the story. pleasee leave comments and your own ideas it will definitely be very useful ! ALSO, thank you for the all the alerts, you guys are amaaazing. & the reviews ! 3

OHH and we have a switch this chap. Finn's POV is being introduced in the middle of the story. Finn wanted to tell you guys how he felt about everything. I couldn't deny him that, so he kind of took charge here. I hope you like it !

WARNING: this chapter is super duper mega FLUFFY. like excessively FLUFFY. be carefullllll (:

Happy Readings ! :)

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6<span>

_Whoever invented the saying that 'life is a box full of surprises' was always considered tacky and lacked minimum imagination in my point of view. For me everything was always planned, revised and over thought - nothing ever out of the blue. So this saying never really made sense. Until the moment I got pregnant of course. From then on everything about my life has been set on being able to make it everyday, thoughts about the future completely pulled aside. Each day gone - small battle won. But then there are those moments that pretty much complicate the already excessively problematical situation and yet I tell myself to be strong, life's testing you one more time. And sometimes I really think I can make it you know….but there are just some things from time to time that make you want to give the war up all together._

Standing there watching her arms all over him felt like a thousand knifes cutting through my stomach repeatedly. It was _disgusting. _Santana has never been the image of innocence, more like Satan in disguise and although I might have felt sympathy numerous of times towards the girl that holds special animosity towards me, I never thought she'd be able to scoop this low. Or maybe I did and was way too genuine.

The problem with being naïve is this, you get walked on over and over again but you'd still hold your ground, telling yourself that the world is not such a bad place and that people are all good inside. But when you really put yourself out there you realize that all of that is complete and utter _bullshit. _The world is not such a good place and the cruel will most likely remain cruel. It is a shame that sometimes this is only understood after being used and hurt _so many _times.

And I'm done with it. No more thinking that Rachel berry is the floor you walk on. Enough of that.

So I walked to that closet and after taking a deep breath barged through the door like a tornado.

Satan had her arms wrapped all over Finn and surprisingly he was trying to get away from her.

"Take your hands off him" _breath Rachel. This is what you want remember? No more humiliation, no more._

"Oh crap, Rach I swear this isn't what it-" I cut him off.

"Satan, _take. your. hands. off. Him_"

"What are you going to do preggers? You are nothing against me, understand that? So mind your own fucking business and leave. I'll let you have my leftovers of Finny here later" she finished with a sneer.

That's it. Her words were all I needed for my brain to snap with rage.

"You know what Santana? For once, just shut your _fucking _mouth. I'm done taking your abuse . You're not clever, you're fake, you're not funny, you're certainly not a good person, in fact you're a downright _bitch. _I actually pity you because although you think of yourself so highly you only use your body and fake breasts as a source of popularity. For you I'm a loser, but you know what? Even though I have a baby on the way I'm sure that my potential to become someone in the future is still consistent but you? _You_ will be nothing. So laugh all you want but in the end of the day you're a lonely and unloved slut. You've always been that. And the only thing that's going to change is that you're going to be a broke, miserable and fake breasted _nobody_ like you so like to call me in the future. So grow the fuck up and learn that high school doesn't last forever and one day when all you've done comes back to you right in the face, you'll remember that this loser told you so"

And with that I walked out of the closet with my head held high, leaving shocked faces behind me.

_I did it. I stood up to her. And you know what? It feels damn good! and i might have used some...profanities. but you cant blame me, I was frustrated and hormonal and that girl just pisses me off. _

Not long after I left I heard the heavy noise of feet pounding on the marble floor. _Finn._ I was so intricate in the moment that I completely forgot about him although he was the main reason of the confrontation.

"Rachel! …I.. look you must believe me when I tell you that I want _nothing_ to do with her. I need you to tell me that you believe me because I've worked my ass off to prove to you that I'm here and that I care _so much_ and that there's no other girl that could make me feel the way I feel about you. So I need you to tell me that. Because I'm panicking. If you walk out of my life right now rach because of stupid Santana I seriously do-" I cut him off yet again today, except that now it was with my lips crashing in to him.

This kiss was nothing like the ones we've shared before. It was strong and fervent. All of our emotions being shared in unspoken words. After stroking his hair and feeling every inch of his face, I pulled back. _There's only so much you can do In school hallways. _

"WOW, what was that for? I was preparing myself for something totally different" his voice sounded breathless and his cheeks looked flushed. Although we had pulled away from the searing kiss he still kept his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I trust you. We're having a baby Finn, I cant keep acting like a silly and dramatic school girl. I know you well enough to know you wouldn't have done anything in that closet. I just got so angry when I saw her arms all over you. Everyone knows I'm very protective of what's mine."

"oh so I'm yours?" he smiled his breath taking half smile.

"Yes, you certainly are! I already bought the leash and collar" he laughed and looked up to the ceiling, rolling his eyes, arms still around my pregnant hips.

"God I love this woman!" I smiled.

"I'm glad that you do, its just that sometimes I can't help put feel horrible compared to her you know. I hate feeling insecure and pathetic, but its just logic. Why would you want fat, ugly short me when you could have girls like her?" he grimaced for a second before tucking a hair behind my ear with the gentlest touch.

"baby… if only you could see what I see. You're beautiful. _So beautiful_. You have the prettiest eyes in the world, and like the shiniest hair and _the _most attractive pink lips I've ever seen. I think that you being short is cute and you wont ever have to care about that because you have a freakishly tall boyfriend. You aren't fat, you're carrying our baby and that itself is _also_ beautiful. I think that your tanned skin is amazingly sexy and your legs drive me nuts everyday. I love looking at the reddish color of your cheeks after our intense make out sessions and I swear I have to tell myself to stop staring at your face sometimes or else people will think I'm mental. But what you should know is that_, You are so damn perfect Rachel berry. _and I'll always be here to remind you of that"

With the countless soaking tears cascading down my eyes, I leaned in and captured the lips of the most important boy in my life once again. After another heated kiss we parted again for air.

"Hey Rach?"

"mmm?"

"You totally turned me on with the bad-ass moment back in the closet"

* * *

><p><span>Finn's Point of View:<span>

_Rachel Berry. _if you told me this girl would become the most important thing in my small lima loser universe two years ago I would've laughed at your face. And I still ask myself everyday how I got to be so lucky to be chosen by someone like her. I'm not the sharpest tool in the box, and I think _dumb_ would be even more fitting. After I did that horrible slushy thing to her I thought I'd lost all my chances but Rachel berry surprised me once again with her caring heart and amazing personality. Behind the entire jock and cheerleader act was always the Finn that deeply cared for the bound to be Broadway star. Honestly I think I always have but was too much of coward to voice it. It didn't make sense for her to want someone like me, bound to be lima loser Finn Hudson. But you know what? That's the thing about my crazy girlfriend. She made me believe in myself, she made me have hope and faith that the future has something stored for me and I wont be stuck in this hell hole for the rest of my life. She made me feel special. And no letterman jacket is worth giving that up.

So imagine what I was feeling the moment I see Rachel lying on the floor with pain after I did the biggest fuck up of my life saying that she was pregnant and was losing the baby? My mind flashed to that night before realization hit me. I had just slushyed the mother of my kid who also happened to be the woman that I loved and there she was crying with pain. The anger with myself, the pain…the guilt.

It was the worse day of my life. Not knowing if they'd be okay. And you might be thinking that for a teen who'd just found out he'd be a dad it was strange for me be caring towards the baby already, but I was. And fuck I was scared. If I didn't get to meet my kid because of my stupidity, I would never be able to live with myself.

Thankfully, everything turned out to be alright and Rachel accepted all my apologies with opened arms. I wont lie and say it was easy because it wasn't and sometimes I still see a bit of doubt in her eyes, but its just something I'm going to have to live with, my own consequences for my mistake.

But today when she told me that she trusted me and she knew that I wouldn't have done anything with Satan, I just felt all the fireworks exploding like crazy in my body. I didn't deserve Rachel berry. And even though I knew I wouldn't have wanted Satan because Rachel is the only girl I got eyes for, she had all the reasons to doubt me. I've cheated before haven't it? But she didn't. she _chose_ to trust me, and that meant everything. And all of sudden I just feel a hundred times more protective than I have been this past months because first of all I just love this girl senseless, and secondly she's carrying my baby and every time I see how her stomach gets bigger I cant help but feel like I need to protect her, protect them. Because teen dad or not, Rachel and my kid are the most important things for me.

The week passed without a hitch after the Rachel-Satan incident and even though Santana kept giving Rachel dirty looks, she had learned to leave her alone. I was damn proud of my girl and even if I would have liked to stand up for her I know its important for her to do it. Anyway, the week continued normally between glee, football, getting attacked by my very pregnant-horny girlfriend (hey, not that I'm complaining!) and school and before we even realized it, the day for the ultrasound had come.

I was currently driving my truck with Rachel on the passenger seat, heading to the clinic.

"Are you nervous Finn?" she asked hesitantly.

"Kinda I guess…But for the boy or girl part I'll be happy either way Rach, the only thing that matters is that the baby is healthy" she squeezed my knee and nodded.

When Rachel's name was called on the reception our excitements were so high that I ended up being more awkward by knocking over some small nurse on the way. Typical me, go figure.

By the time the doctor was about to finally tells us news about our kid I'm pretty sure I was spazzing with curiosity.

"Are you guys ready to know the sex of your baby?" both of our heads bobbed excitedly.

"Looks like you're having a little girl" the doctor smiled "congratulations!"

_A girl. My little girl._

I'm pretty sure my heart never started beating so fast and before I could stop myself from looking like a total girl in front of Rachel and the doctor, the stupid tears were already there.

"We're having a baby girl Finn! isn't that amazing?" The doctor left to give us some privacy.

"Its…more than amazing Rach. I cant wait to hold her and see her little face y'know?"

"I know what you mean" she sat up on the exam bed.

"Rachel I… it's our little girl you know? I'm supposed to protect her and make sure she has everything she needs in life to be happy. But I keep thinking that I'll screw everything up and I wont be able to provide for my family and she'll end up hating me…"

"hey hey! You know she'll love you no matter what because you'll be an amazing father. You've changed so much already Finn, you care about your grades, you got a job, you're helping your mom out. Trust me, you'll be amazing with her, you've become an amazing man Finn" she slipped into my lap and I buried my head in her strawberry -scent hair.

"Thank you….you always know how to make me feel better. You'll be an amazing mom you know that?" she chuckled.

"If she doesn't run away from me when I start mentioning Broadway and singing, than maybe yes."

"I'm sure she'll be talented and beautiful like you Rach. Lets go home now? You need some rest"

"That's very flattering Mr. Hudson, Thank you. And yes I'd like to go home, your daughter takes all my energies in there"

_Your daughter. My daughter. _

Is it weird that I'm loving this even though I'm 17 and the normal behavior would be to freak out? I mean I've always thought that if I ever got a girl pregnant in high school it would be completely the end of my life. But now, looking at my little girl's picture in the sonogram, I cant help but smile like a retard and thank heavens for such an awesome miracle.

After arriving in Rachel's house she told me to wait a while in her room because she needed to get something. I still couldn't stop staring at the sonogram and couldn't help but be in awe about the fact that she'd grown so much from the last time we saw her. It was seriously amazing.

Rachel returned to the room with one hand behind her back and one hand caressing her stomach, immediately removing my attention from my daughter's picture.

"What do you have in there rach?"

"I got something for you. I bought it when we didn't know about the sex and I think it will be fitting for the situation just perfectly. I think that it will make a lot of things more real for you…" without another word she pulled her hand from behind her back and handed me a white baby onesie.

I unfolded the piece of fabric and my heart went total crazy again when I saw that it was one of those I heart daddy ones. This was surreal. Rachel was right. The onesie was so small and looked so fragile. I cradled the onesie in my arm pretending it was a baby to see how it would look and Rachel just laughed at me.

"Rach, will she be this small? It looks so fragile, I don't think I'll be able to even hold her. I'm so big I could hurt her or something."

She laughed one more time and sat next to me.

" You wont hurt her Finn, babies are normally this size when they are newborns. You'll be fine, don't worry. Keep the onesie with you and then when she comes you can put that on her" her eyes sparkled.

"wow, we're really doing this aren't we?" I placed my enormous hand on top of Rachel's in her stomach.

"Together" she completed. And right before I was about to answer a small little kick filled our hands, never seizing to surprise us.

"I think she agrees with us" a single tear escaped Rachel's eyes and I kissed them away.

"I really do love you Finn but if you keep doing this movie stuff on me we'll all drown with my tears" I smiled and instead of answering I captured her lips with mine, pulling her towards the bed. Sealing the perfect moment the only way I knew, showing her just how _much _I loved her.

_Sometimes, when you don't give up the war and fight the battles, you might just get out of it unscathed….stronger than you used to be. Things wont be perfect, but for someone who fought through the chaos and survived, you'll be okay._

* * *

><p>THEREEE YA GOOO.<p>

I WARNEDDDD YOU GUYS IT'D BE FLUFFLY !

REVIEWWW, your opinion is essential & Ideas are what keep me going.

you might just see your idea on the next chapter (:

Thanks again guys & I promise to upload faster this time.

LOVE,

JANE3.


	7. Chapter 7

Heeeey poeple, its been long, I know. Dont hate me though, I haven't given up on this story, I love them too much to do that. Thankyou for the comments and all alerts, you guys are amazing ! So in this chapter we get to see a jelous Finn :o

I hope you like it !

Happy Readings (:

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7<span>

_Our destiny changes with our thought; we shall become what we wish to become, do what we wish to do, when our habitual thought corresponds with out desires._

Reaching the 5th month mark of my pregnancy was definitely filled with many surprises, it was not only past the part where I found out about the baby's sex but it also meant that there had been a while since I've come to the realization of my impending motherhood. At first finding out you'll be a teen mom is clearly devastating, the world not only makes you believe that your life is over but it brings you down with judgmental words and stares. But my strong personality and beliefs have brought me to the conclusion that not even being a teen mom will deter me from achieving my dreams. The only difference is that I'll be doing it with my child, a child that I've grown to love within the past months and would without a doubt give my life for. Crazy isn't it?

Waking up on a Monday morning with swollen feet and back pains was an incredibly hard challenge. I quickly showered and got ready for Finn's customary arrival at my door to take me to school. After eating breakfast and spending a while trying to properly put my shoes on ( its kind of a hard thing to do with my budding stomach ) I directed myself to the door, where I could already hear Finn's truck approaching.

"Good morning Mrs. Berry, how was your night?" he quickly pecked my lips after helping me get on the truck.

"Well, It was restless. She was kicking like crazy, wonder where she got all the excitement from" he smirked.

"Maybe she'll be a football bomb like her dad" he half smiled.

"Or a dancer, I don't think a girl would be very attracted to the brutal and caveman ways of football Finn"

"I guess we'll just have to find out. Hey, are you ok on going to first period by yourself? Coach Beiste wants to see us first thing in the morning and I seriously don't want her to go all crazy on me for being late"

"No its ok, I'll be fine. Do I have to remind you that I'm pregnant not invalid?" he smiled and grabbed my hand with his free one.

"Just taking care of my girls" he winked.

After our arrival to school we shared our quick goodbyes and I headed to first period. What I didn't expect was…

"Hey Azimio, look who we have here. isn't it Mrs. Berry preggers?" Karofsky's voice filled the empty hallway.

_Oh, shit._

"Yeah man, who'd know that the glee freak would open her legs that fast?" they laughed once again.

My heart was pounding. _Where the hell is Finn when you need him? _you'd think they'd have the decency of leaving a pregnant girl alone, here I'm wrong again.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" _Sam Evans?_

He forcefully passed Karofsky and Azimio and stood next to me with his arms protectively around my shoulder.

"What are you gonna do lady lips? Call your little fag glee teacher?" They both fist pumped. Ugh, _pathetic. _

"No, I'll call coach Beiste and THEN I'll kick your ass" Sam threatened.

I was very relieved that Sam had come to my aid, and don't get me wrong but it's a bit strange. I mean I've never had any type of relationship with Sam and the only times we've talked were either about assignments or overall glee things and suddenly he's risking his well being to protect me.

"Fine lady lips, I'll let you go this time, but we'll get you alone, don't worry about it" They both left, walking away like they owned the place.

"Are you okay Rachel? They didn't harm you or anything did they?"

"No, I'm fine. Thank you so much for standing up for me Sam, really, but you didn't have to-"

"Hey, don't worry about it. I wasn't about to let them bully you. And its not just because your pregnant, even though they're more than assholes to be doing that to a pregnant girl. But I think you shouldn't be treated like that Rachel, no one should" he said earnestly.

"Thanks Sam, means a lot"

"If I were you I wouldn't really be in the mood for first period, specially since we have chemistry" he smiled " do you want to go get a drink or something? I'm not the best company out there and Quinn says I'm overly geeky, but hey, at least you'll be entertained." I laughed.

"You know, you shouldn't let Quinn put you down. There will be someone out there that will think your geekness is the best part of you. Now, I'll happily accept your request although you'll probably get freaked out at how much I eat these days" he smiled.

"I doubt you can eat as much as me, Quinn is always going on about how I'll get fat and how my cellulites will increase " he laughed youthfully.

"Its okay Mr. Samuel, you'll find that I'll be a very good eating buddy. It will definitely be fun to increase our cellulite level."

"Shall we?" he held out his arm to me, and although I hesitated for a second, thinking of how much Finn would dislike this, I gave in and held onto Sam's arm.

_He's just a friend after all, nothing that Finn would worry about._

* * *

><p>"Wow Sam, thank you, I had a lot of fun. And I'll clearly start looking out to those Na'Vi words you taught me." we were currently standing at the school gate. Sam had honestly been an enlightenment to my previous morning experience and it was fun to get to know him more. After breaking through to the strong boy, varsity player exterior you could tell he was a very naïve boy with big dreams for the future. He was incredibly geeky and although his current bitchy girlfriend didn't appreciate it I think it's the thing that makes him unite and quite…cute, may I add.<p>

_What the hell Rachel? Sam? Really? _

_He's __**just**__ cute. Nothing to worry about remember? Finn will always be the love of your life, no doubt in that. But maybe its okay to find another guy attractive…._

"Thanks you too for coming, I had a good time. We should do it more times, we barely talk in glee. But getting to know you its quite fun Rachel. Specially after I found out that the Broadway diva plays videogames. Its obviously something I would _never_ have imagined."

"You're just scared because I'll clearly kick your ass on the Video game."

"Oh really? Are you sure about that" he stood right in front of me, teasingly threatening me.

_He shouldn't stand that close. Specially when you can see those beautiful eyes and that __**amazing **__cologne. _

_Stop it Rachel! Hormones. Its just the stupid hormones. _

"I'm very sure Mr. Evans, in fact I can bet I could without a doubt beat you at it. Its no myth that I'm good at most things I do...not wanting to brag or anything." I smirked.

"Oh its so on Mrs. Berry. _Its on_." he proceeded to then start _tickling_ me. Oh god.

"Sam ! Oh my god, stop it, please stop it" I burst into a fit of uncontrollable giggles as his fingers keep ticking my very pregnant stomach.

"Only when you say the words 'Yes Sam, You're better than me at video gaming and you'd obviously kick my ass" and the tickling went on and on and _on_. I'm pretty sure we were making a huge scene in the hallway by now.

"Y-Yes sam you're b-b-, better than…"

"Come on finish it or I'll never stop the tickling attack berry"

We were so engaged in the free spirited moment that we didn't notice a third figure staring directly at us.

"what's going on here?" Finn asked. Making Sam abruptly stop the tickling attack, creating a very awkward environment. I took a deep breath to calm down my wild breathing due to Sam's tickles.

"Nothing Finn, me and Sam were just joking around. He was nice enough to take me for a snack after Azimio and Karofsky were very rude in the morning"

"he took you out for a snack? You should have called me Rachel. I would have taken care of you"

"I didn't think it was necessary, Sam dealt with them for me and I was just hungry and kind of upset. Sam was just friendly"

Ok now the atmosphere was definitely intense. Sam was awkwardly standing next to me while a visibly upset Finn faced us like we were criminals who got caught in the act.

"I'll be going now guys, I…err, have to get to class now. I'll see you guys in glee" Sam subtly excused himself from the very uncomfortable situation.

After he was gone, Finn was still noticeably pissed off at the new found friendship between me and Sam.

"Finn, there's no need to over react, I was in a bad situation, Sam happened to be there to help and then he realized that I didn't feel like going to class so he took me for some coffee. No big deal"

"It is kind of a big deal Rach, I have the right to know when something happens to my pregnant girlfriend, I would have been there and I would have been able to have a very serious talk with those assholes. Its just…you didn't need to go out with Evans."

"Are you jealous Finn?" I asked incredulously.

"I'm not jealous, its just that Sam doesn't really like me okay? and its just too weird that he suddenly wants to spend time with you. And then he was all feeling you before I came"

"You're being ridiculously unreasonable Finn. He was tickling me in a very respectful and joking matter. Just because I'm you're pregnant girlfriend does not mean I wont have other guy friends. And I'll definitely not let your prejudices get in the way of a friendship between a very nice person"

"Why do you have to suddenly be BFF's with _Sam_ Rachel? I know you've accepted all my apologies but is this some time of payback since he's Quinn's boyfriend and we've hurt you before?

"I cant believe you'd think I would do that Finn. Honestly, what type of person do you think I'm? when I said I forgave you, I did. I would never use Quinn's boyfriend to hurt you. But you know what? Now you just pissed me off, and it doesn't help your case that my hormones are very pissed off too today. So I'll just go to class, and I might as well go talk to Sam, because hurting you is all I care about right? The world obviously revolves around you Finn?" I turned on my heels and left him standing there, flabbergasted that I would tell him those words.

It seriously never crossed my head to hurt Finn in any way. But he took things too far by over reacting like he usually does. I get it that he might feel insecure with anything that has to do with Quinn, but that doesn't mean you have to include Sam in the equation. I know I should be the reasonable one and just tell him it was nothing until he finally stops freaking out. But pregnancy plus boyfriend pissing you off makes you just want to say to hell with reasonability. Finn will just have to deal with my new found friendship with a _very _charming blonde.

* * *

><p>Glee was very much the predictable awkward environment I thought it would be. Finn refused to sit close to me and decided to sit far way on the other side of the room. <em>Fine, if he wants to be immature about it, so will I.<em>

The fact that Sam chose to sit next to me might also have to do with fact that Finn and Quinn keep sending daggers to our direction. Apparently the head cheerio didn't agree with Sam's niceness towards me either.

"Rachel…I didn't mean to be the reason of the argument, I…"

"Hey, its not your fault. Finn is being awfully self-centered and incredibly sexist right now thinking that I'll be one of those girls that'll do whatever their boyfriends want. I'll be friends with whoever I want and he has nothing to do with it. At the way Quinn is looking at you I take it she isn't very happy either?"

"Nothing but the usual. She's mad that I'd even talk to you in the first place. But I'm not her puppy dog that she orders around everywhere you know? And plus, you're fun to be around and I wont throw that away because Quinn needs to be in charge of everything all the damn time."

"that's very flattering Mr. Evans, thank you. Although I did have a dog that looked quiet like you if I'm not mistaken" he gasped jokingly.

"Did you just say I look like a dog Berry? Now I'll have to book extra sessions with my therapist" I laughed.

"You sir, are humorously foolish"

"ha-ha keep laughing. It wont be long until I prove to you that I can kick your ass at video gaming. And then you'll come crying to Sam that apparently looks like a dog asking for comfort " he smirked.

"You're extremely-.."

"what happened Rach?" he asked worriedly.

"Its nothing. The baby is just kicking. You'd think I'd get used to it by now, she does it all the time. But it still surprises me."

"Wow, do you mind if I…feel?" I knew that letting Sam touch my stomach here in the choir room with everyone present and two very jealous boyfriend and girlfriend within hearing distance would be pushing the boundaries. But then again, its not like I'm making out with him right?

"Sure" I simply stated.

He wordlessly and very reluctantly placed his hands in my stomach and I could see his big lips grow wider in awe as he felt my little girl kick the palm of his hands senseless.

Without even looking, I could feel Finn's rage and piercing stare from my seat.

But honestly, he should learn that I'm not a property and stop behaving like a child. Finn wordlessly left the choir room, showing a ridiculously stubborn behavior.

"That's…seriously amazing Rachel." Sam said. it wasn't helping that his intense blue eyes were staring _right _at mine and his hands remained on my stomach.

"I know, it's a beautiful thing. At first it was a tad strange, but then I realized how amazing it is that there's a healthy baby kicking me in there"

"I respect you for being so brave Rachel, and-"

"That's it man hands! take your hands off my boyfriend! I thought you learned your lesson the first time after you stole Finn and still remained the loser that you are, but its not going to happen this time. Sam belongs to me Ru-Paul" Quinn snapped.

I was about to answer when Sam toughly stood up from his seat and faced Quinn.

"what do you think I am Quinn? You're property? I'm not. And you have no right to treat a friend of mine like that. Maybe Finn left you because he couldn't stand the way you treated him and people around you like crap, just like you're treating me now. And I'm tired of it"

"Come on Sam, are we really gonna fight over man hands? Just take me home and we'll calmly talk there." she flirtatiously rubbed his arm, instantly taking a very caring demeanor after she realized that Sam's attitude had changed.

"No, we aren't going to talk or do anything for that matter. If you don't change who you are then I seriously don't know who'll be able to stand you anymore Quinn. I loved you, I wont lie. But then you totally screwed up that beautiful feeling because you just need to be a bitch to everyone 24/7. I'm sick of it. I'm done. We're done. You can get yourself another ride home"

She looked completely stunned at his sudden explosion and didn't even say another word.

"Come on Rachel, I'll drop you off." he didn't wait for me to answer but immediately grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

_Oh god. Quinn will __**definitely **__kill me now._

* * *

><p>Go on, press that review button and tell me what you think! I bet no one was expecting this new Samchel Connection. but hey, there's a reason for everything. and it would be weird if Finchel was all perfect all the time, we need to have twists to make it interesting !<p>

Expect more Uploads soon ! Thankyou again :D

LOVE,

JANE.


	8. Chapter 8

_Hi everyone, I just really want to apologize for kind of neglecting this story. it was never my intention to just drop it but school has been taking up most of time and i was afraid of just doing a messy job if doing it quickly. To whoever is still reading I hope you enjoy it & i'll honestly try and be better._

_I'd like to give a special shout out to GleekAnnette17 because one of the things that also kind of gave me the encouragement to write more was her message, so thankyou for that (: & also thank you for all the alerts & comments, you guys are seriously awesome !_

_I hope you enjoy the chapter & dont hate me too much..MAUAHAHA. _

_Happy readings (:_

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 8<em>

_Shifting awkwardly in Sam's car_, I couldn't help but think about the dramatic change of events from the morning till now. Yesterday everything had seemed so peaceful and I was in one of the happiest states I've ever been since I found out about the pregnancy. But then the school bullies had to ruin my morning and although Sam had been a perfect gentleman and I'm completely grateful for it, things just seemed to escalate from there. Finn isn't answering any of my calls to begin with and I'm pretty sure the entire glee club thinks I'm some type of slut now…and then there's the fact that all this stress is definitely not good for the baby.

Sam is visibly upset and there's absolutely nothing I can do about it. Falling in love with someone that hurt you in the past or is currently hurting you? _Been there, done that_. Maybe he just needs me to be a friend right now…

"Hey Rach, you ok? You haven't talked since we left school. Are you mad at me? I'm sorry, I know I shouldn't have brought you like that its just that I… I don't know, I just don't feel like being alone right now you know? She might be a bitch and everything but…well, love is fucked up. And for some reason the universe decided to start screwing with me and I fell in love with _her… _I wish I could know what to do, how to make it better…" He sighed.

"No, of course I'm not mad at you! I'm your friend Sam, and that's what friends are for. Look, about Quinn…it wouldn't be right if I told you that it will be easy because it wont. Sometimes we just have to accept some things about our lives and be able to move on from there. But you should know that its not the end of the world, it might seem like it, and I know how much it hurts, but you'll make it through that. I'll be here with you with whatever you need, specially in the distraction department by kicking your respectful ass on the play station" he laughed.

"Your possibly the only person that is able to get a laugh out of right now Mrs. Berry. How about you show me your illusionary video gaming skills right now? The sooner I can make fun of you the better!" he snickered.

"Oh its on Mr. Evans, _its unquestionably on_! You do not mess with a pregnant lady!" I winked at him.

_I smiled towards the friendly blonde beside me, silently praying that Finn wouldn't freak out about me helping a friend. _

* * *

><p>Three hours had passed since Sam and I had started acting like complete fools in my house, playing video games, eating numerous packets of junk food, laughing at pathetic jokes… and just being <em>teenagers.<em>

As we rolled and laughed hysterically at Sam's last joke in the carpet ( it was so ridiculous that it was funny) Sam abruptly sat up and faced me with a sincere expression mixed with something else that I couldn't quiet put my finger on…

"What's wrong Sam, is there something in my face?" I tried to speak whilst still panting heavily.

"No silly, there isn't" he smirked " I just wanted to thank you actually. You transformed a horrible day into an amazing afternoon. I don't think I've ever laughed so hard in my entire life. Or eat so much junk food for that matter…damn, I'll probably get into deep depression later about all those calories…" he frowned like a little boy and I couldn't help but laugh.

"You're adorably foolish Mr. Evans" he smiled.

"You know, there is still something that I didn't finish from earlier today…" he devilishly grinned.

"And what is that? Does it, by any chance, have anything to do with that freaky smirk on your face?"

Without even responding, he lurched himself at me and continued the tickle attack from the morning. _Oh god._

"Sam stop ! God, I beg you, I'll do anything - stop !" I laughed and thrashed hysterically while he tickled his way through my body, being way too naïve to notice that he was getting dangerously closer and closer…until his fingers stopped all together and he was right on top of me on my living room rug and his face was millimeters away from mine.

_Rachel ! Do something! You cant do this! Oh god. He's getting the wrong message here. __**Shit**__. you have a boyfriend with whom you're having a baby with!_

I didn't have to do anything though, _said boyfriend _decided to walk in right at that instant and caught us at the very peculiar position. At the notice that someone had approached Sam rapidly stood up and helped me up from the floor. Finn was pretty much raging at this point.

"So is this what you do when I'm gone for some time Rachel? On our first fight you just go to the arms of another guy? His words hit me like a ton of bricks. I was completely and utterly shocked.

"No…Finn, you know I'm not like that. Sam was upset and I thought he could use a friend, you came in right when he was tickling me. It was nothing like you're thinking. Honestly, I wouldn't do that" neither my words nor Sam's confirmative nods seemed to convince him.

"Just stop Rachel. You think I didn't see the way you were looking at each other in the morning? And you think I didn't notice what was going on when I came in? you're pregnant with my kid for god's sake Rachel!" he frantically yelled the words at my face, pushing my patience against the edge.

" FINN! The fact that I'm pregnant with your kid does not make me your property! I'm free to be friends with whoever I want and hang out with them whenever I want, there was nothing going on, stop acting like a child and grow up!" I yelled.

"I grew up Rachel, I'm taking care of my mistake, but if you think I'm not enough for you, just say so. You don't need to sleep around with another guy behind my back!"

_Slap. _

The room grew unpleasantly quiet as the three bodies were absorbing what just had happened. Finn's words had _hurt_ and had awakened past doubts that were buried deep within.

His flabbergasted eyes stared at me whilst he placed a hand around his cheek, smoothing the hand print that created the red mark along his face.

"_Never_ speak to me that way Finn. I'm not just any other girl you find in the street that you treat like nothing. And never call my daughter a mistake, because she isn't. you might consider her one but _she isn't_. In fact you don't even need to be a part of her life if she's such a burden! Now get out of my house" I coldly pointed towards the door where he would thankfully exit from.

"I did not say she's a mistake Rachel, you know I didn't mean it that way!"

"Well you said it. But whatever Finn, I don't wanna hear it. Just get out. Go."

"I'm not leaving Rachel, not until we talk about this!"

Sam's almost nonexistent voice shot across the room "Dude, she asked you to leave. You're not doing good for Rachel or the baby. And I just wanna say that she's right, Rachel wouldn't do that to you. And instead of trusting her you're blaming her and ruining a rare opportunity at a relationship with someone as amazing as her - you're seriously fucking it up. Like you usually do. So just shut up and go home before you say more shit that's going to do more damage than what you already did" he said.

"Who do you think you are Sam? You're just some dumb ass trying to get with another dude's girl. You know-" I cut him off.

"ENOUGH, Finn! Get out of my house. I do not wanna hear you voice anymore. I literally feel sick already. Your _mistake_ is _my daughter_, and she's clearly not happy with all this stress. So between my daughters well being and your delusions, I really don't even have to think twice" I said with a tone of finality whilst securely holding my stomach.

He took a long and hesitant glance towards my baby bump before he stormed out the room, leaving me and Sam in a heavy atmosphere, the complete opposite of a couple of minutes ago.

And that's when my artificial act of a cold exterior vanished, and I crumbled onto the floor while the tears helplessly spilled, releasing all the frustrations of the day coupled with the hurt from my fresh encounter with Finn.

"Rachel…shhh..it will be okay. Think about what you told me, it _will _be okay. I know it. Stop crying, its not good for her you know?" and although that was a very good argumentation to stop the waterfalls, I just couldn't stop. I suddenly felt alone and completely clueless.

Finn had been like my safe harbor these last months, even if we had our disagreements he would always be there. It had truly hurt when he called her a mistake. Sam's attempt at comforting was disrupted as Noah barged in the room with a crazed look on his face.

"Berry! What the hell happened between you and Hudson? He said he was coming over to tell you something but then when he came back he was completely fucking pissed and just grabbed the car and sped out. Can someone please explain to me what in the world is happening or why are the Niagara falls coming out of your eyes right now?

Sam faked a cough "Uh dude? Not the right time! don't you see she can barely talk right now? Hudson is crazy man. He came in here and had a major jealousy attack then said a bunch of shit that was unnecessary and ended up stressing Rachel" he quickly went through an explanation whilst I stared at Noah though the fog of my tears, still being held by Sam in the carpet and soaking up his shirt.

"shh Rachel its gonna be ok…its gonna be ok…" Sam chanted.

"Dude, my fucking hamster does better comforting than you. Get the fuck out of there and let Puck here handle this" he directed himself towards Sam and motioned for him to allow him to take his place next to Rachel.

"Are you sure about that? You're not exactly what we can call a human with feelings…"

"Was that shit supposed to be funny? Get out of here Evans, go buy some Kit-Kats because they're apparently berry's new craving and are gonna help in making her feel better. Leave the rest to me" he dismissively signaled for Sam to go as he took the seating position next to me.

"Look Berry, I know that what you need right now is someone to be honest and real with you. And that person is me. So, here's the thing. Life is a fucking complicated ship and if you don't learn how to deal you drown right along with it. Well maybe that's too hard…shit, this psychologist thing is hard. Wait, lemme start again" A snicker escaped from my lips "OK here we go. You and Finn fucking love each other and I know that sometimes he can be a total douche bag mixed with major asshole and topped with a complete dumb fuck…but he really does love you, like legit shit here berry. I know my boy and he's never cared about anyone like you. And I also know that sometimes when he's angry he says things without thinking. He loves you and he loves your daughter Rachel. don't let some small little disagreement fuck up a lifetime worth of all the good shit you can have together with margarita. Here take this napkin, you look like you're trying out for the next zombie commercial" he finished his mini speech with a smirk. I had to admit, although the usage of his vulgar vocabulary the meaning behind them were sincere. After trying to clear out my "zombie face" I was able to regain my voice.

"First of all Mr. pucker man, I'm not naming my daughter after an alcoholic drink, and second, perhaps your friend should have thought about my feelings before he just went and _fucked it up _like how you'd say it"

"Come on Berry, give the boy a chance…" he was about to continue but seemed to change his mind " Uh, are you okay berry? You seem to be turning pale or something? Is it something with margarita? He asked in a rushed tone.

"I don't feel so well, it's probably the high blood pressure issue coming back to me. I promised the doctor I wasn't gonna get stressed and I was following with the medication but today everything just kind went mad…"

"I heard you and Finn talking about this high blood pressure thing. Maybe I should take you to the hospital. I'm stupid but not a complete dumb ass, high blood pressure can be super fucking dangerous for pregnant chicks." he frowned worriedly.

"Just give me some time, maybe It will pass…"

"I'm not risking it berry, you had a scare those months ago and no one is stupid enough to let you feel sick and just watch."

Noah seemed to be preparing himself to take me to the hospital when Sam walked through the door with a bag of Kit Kats.

"Fina-Fucking-LLY, were you building the damn kit- kat factory dude?" Sam mumbled something unintelligible under his breath "Anyway, listen up trouty mouth, the American Jewish princess doesn't feel so good and that means that Margarita doesn't feel so good either. Help me get berry to the car and grab the phone so we can get Finn's giant ass in the hospital too"

"NO! don't call Finn, he obviously doesn't care so…"

"Oh please, shut up Berry, you want him there, I know you need him. Its okay. I've accepted that my best friend's a moron too. We can get you future therapy or something, I mean look at me, I've put up with his shit and I'm normal right?"

"_Dude, shut the fuck up, look at her…she looks like she's getting worse by the second" Sam whispered._

"_Shit, yeah. Fuck, I thought that after that scare that this type of thing wouldn't happen again… Finn's gonna freak" _

"_I don't know man, I'm getting kind of scared, she really doesn't look so good…" Sam mumbled._

"Yo berry! Hang in there ok? We'll be at the hospital soon" puck said.

_Yes. It seems like these words if simpler could solve many aspects of my life…._ "Hang in there berry"

* * *

><p>Press that review button and tell me what you think, your opinion is not only welcome but needed !<p>

JANE !


End file.
